russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13’s New Daytime Schedule
March 4, 2016 It will be a brand-new daytime block on IBC-13 starting this Monday, led by the premiere of ‘Roberta’. (Logo courtesy of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services) A brand-new Hapon Ang Dating unveiled for IBC-13 in a dominator of noontime shows and teleseryes. As the previously announced, two new dramas under the collaboration of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, and the local version of the UK game show of IBC-13 premiering their debut this month. Roberta, Hulog ng Langit and Cash Cab Philippines next week (March 7), the new Hapon Ang Dating lineup on IBC-13 under will be as follows: :2:30 p.m. – Roberta :3:15 p.m. – Hulog ng Langit :4:00 p.m. – Kamen Rider Fourze :4:30 p.m. – Kahapon Lamang :5:15 p.m. – Cash Cab Philippines The regional networks airing for our own broadcast of Express Balita in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Leyte and Davao, forcing to preempt Kamen Rider Fourze in their area. :2:30 p.m. – Roberta :3:15 p.m. – Hulog ng Langit :4:00 p.m. – Cash Cab Philippines :4:30 p.m. – Kahapon Lamang :5:15 p.m. – Express Balita regional editions (Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Leyte and Davao) Led by the long-awaited adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic Roberta. The family drama is based on the graphic novel of the same name created by Mars Ravelo, and will star Carleen Sky Aclan in a title role. In Roberta, Carleen will play the role of an innocent 4-year old girl who unjustly accusing the murder of someone. She was intimidated to say that she committed the crime so that her family would not be harmed. The wise lawyer in the courtroom was able to help her. Joining Carleen in the upcoming series will be Alwyn Uytingco, Francyss Abuan, Gloria Diaz, Wowie de Guzman and Jennica Garcia. Also playing key supporting roles will be Roy Rodrigo, Tanya Garcia, Mark Lapid, Victor Basa, Maribeth Bichara, Sofia Milares, Alessandra Sophia, John Joseph Miraflores, Renz Aytona, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Analyn Nacion and Virginia Pozon. Theodore C. Boborol and Mervyn B. Brondial will direct the series. Roberta will be the first ever adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic to air on IBC-13 and one of two new dramas of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services are set to premiere this Monday. The other is the value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit, featuring four of the young promising talents: Patrisha Samson, Harold Rementilla, Aries Ace Espanola and Erika Mae Salas. In Hulog ng Langit, the heart-pounding story of four teenagers: Andrea (Patrisha) and Christian (Harold) from Lagrimas family and Miguel (Aries) and Kylie (Erika) from Fabregas family. Their heartwarming high school students which is depicted in order to exploited, moral and good values above the heaven and unfortunate teenagers because the epitome of an ideal learning, prominent, educated and very situated. It named after the popular song recorded by Donna Cruz in 1999. Directed by Maryo J. delos Reyes and Dado C. Lumibao, Hulog ng Langit will also feature Michelle Madrigal, Jao Mapa, Jef Gaitan, Luis Alandy, Raisa Dayrit, Margaret Planas, Adrian Desabille, Denise Joaquin, Jedrik Yamio, Byron Ortile, Ronnie Lazaro, Abigail Francisco Macapagal and Ketchup Eusebio in a supporting roles. Both Roberta and Hulog ng Langit will take over the timeslots of Bimby and Kahapon Lamang. The family drama featuring Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., will now be moved to a new timeslot at 11:30 a.m., replacing Bagets Kids and aired as a pre-programming for the noontime show APO Tanghali Na!. The heart-pounding drama featuring Rodjun Cruz and Nicole Andersson, also moved to a new timeslot at 4:30 p.m. after Kamen Rider Gaim. At 5:15 p.m., the Philippine version of the British game show Cash Cab Philippines, hosted by Ryan Agoncillo who returmed to IBC after his very first project for I Luv for Chritmas: My Merry Angel (December 7-18, 2015). Ryan assume the role of cab driver and show host, driving passengers to their destination while quizzing them on general knowledge. Questions asked during the ride will start easy and become trickier with contestants winning cash prizes for each correct answer. An incorrect answer means a strike and contestants have up to three strikes before they are booted out of the cab, no matter where they are. Contestants will have two "shout outs" for help if they are stumped on a question and can either call a friend or ask a random stranger on the street. IBC-13 has been the regarding Hapon Ang Dating in the feel-good afternoon viewing habit.